In His Best Interests
by Nyxxx
Summary: Traduction de Marks. Parce qu'il restait une seule chose qui n'était pas encore foutue dans la vie de Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy allait s'en occuper. Slash LMHP. Fic sombre. Oneshot.


Auteur: Marks  
Traductrice: Neo Nyx  
Catégorie(s): PWP.  
Couple: Lucius/Harry (et quelques autres assez implicites)  
Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling et à la Warner Bros, l'histoire appartient à Marks. Cette traduction n'a aucun but lucratif.  
Résumé: Parce qu'il restait une seule chose qui n'était pas encore foutue dans la vie de Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy allait s'en occuper.

Notes:  
1°) **Attention!** Cette histoire traite de relation entre deux hommes à fort décalage d'âge. De plus l'atmosphère est sombre. Nous rappelons à nos jeune lecteurs que Lucius est un homme cruel et Harry un jeune homme sensible et que parfois... le désir charnel fait oublier tous les aspects moraux.

2°) Donc, voici ma deuxième traduction officielle! J'aime bien les couples rares, alors après Bill, me voila avec Lucius!  
Je recherchais une fic assez simple, plausible (j'entends par là, pas de OOC), avec un couple bien et si possible du NC-17… Marks a fait mon bonheur! Mais quand je l'ai survolé pour voir si elle n'était pas trop dure à traduire, je n'avais pas vraiment compris qu'Harry n'était passi enthousiaste que ça… enfin… Oh vous n'avez qu'à lire pour comprendre, c'est une situation dure à expliquer! Bonne lecture!

Rappels: Severus Snape correspond à Severus Rogue

Draco Malfoy correspond à Drago Malefoy

Narcissa, Bellatrix et Andromeda sont les trois cousines de Sirius. Andromeda s'est mariée avec Ted Tonks, un sorcier d'origine moldu, et a eu une fille, Nymphadora.

Dédicace: Pour **Streuffeu** qui nous prépare elle-aussi un très bon LM/HP et HP/LM (oh auto-reverse!)

* * *

In His Best Interests (ou The Miseducation of Harry Potter)

Tout en étouffant son millième baillement des cinq dernières minutes, Harry Potter fit courir le haut de sa plume sur sa lèvre inférieure, espérant que le chatouillement le garderait éveillé. Il essaya d'empêcher son esprit de partir au loin en se rappelant que les vacances de Noël commençaient aujourd'hui. Bien-sûr, Snape profitait de l'avance qu'avait pris sa dernière classe en faisant le plus long, le plus ennuyeux cours de l'histoire du monde, à propos de l'usage convenable des orties dans les potions curatives—un sujet pour les enfants, un sujet pour les premières années, à peine au niveau des A.S.P.I.C.s, qui était précisément le thème de ce cours. Harry tenta de ne pas maudire McGonagall pour avoir tirer les ficelles en sa faveur—Malfoy va en Métamorphose si Harry va en Potions—sachant qu'elle avait vraiment ses meilleurs intérêts à coeur.

Comme tout le monde. C'était là qu'était le problème. Ce fait avait l'habitude de l'agacer horriblement.

Snape, évidemment, s'avéra être l'exception, ce qui était une faible consolation quand sa voix distincte prenait un ton des plus exaspérants et des plus monotones, soufflant chaque syllabe comme s'il était déterminé à endormir Harry.

Merde. Il avait lâché l'Histoire de la Magie pour une bonne raison, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir la transformation pas si prometteuse que ça de Snape en Binns II. Salaud. Harry sentit sa tête tomber une fois de plus.

"Excusez-moi, Professeur Snape?"

Juste au moment où Harry s'installait pour une longue sieste d'hiver, la voix du Directeur interrompit soudainement le cours du Professeur. Harry, dont le nez était maintenant à quelques centimètres du bureau en bois, sentit son cou craquer alors qu'il remontait sa tête automatiquement.

"Puis-je vous emprunter M. Potter pour le reste du cours?"

Snape sembla irrité, et Harry fut entièrement sûr que c'était parce qu'il n'aurait plus la possibilité d'infliger sa propre marque de torture passive sur le Gryffondor. Du moins, pas tant que les vacances ne soient terminées. "Si vous le devez, Monsieur Le Directeur," dit Snape avec les dents serrées.

"Je m'excuse, Severus, mais une légère crise de famille est survenue."

"Crise de famille?" dit une voix traînante et prétentieuse au fond de la classe. Celui qui avait parlé semblait incrédule. "Ne faudrait-il pas avoir une famille pour cela?"

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner; il était évident que Draco Malfoy avait, encore une fois, décidé de mettre son nez pointu dans ses affaires. Connard prévisible. A la place, il garda ses yeux posés sur le Professeur Dumbledore, et si Harry ne s'était pas trompé, il avait vu ces mêmes yeux bleus assez familiers se durcir au moment où Malfoy avait parlé.

Mais juste pendant un moment.

Harry cilla, et quand ses yeux furent de nouveau ouverts, une fraction de seconde plus tard, ceux de Dumbledore étaient redevenus scintillants et gentils, comme ils l'étaient habituellement.

"Monsieur Malfoy," dit Dumbledore d'un air pensif, "peut-être devriez-vous venir. Cela vous concerne aussi."

Cette fois, Harry se retourna, pour voir sa propre surprise se refléter dans l'expression du blond. La classe entière les regardait, et, rougissant excessivement, Harry se détourna, devenant très intéressé par le rangement de ses affaires. Alors qu'il s'en allait, il haussa les épaules vers Hermione, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Ron n'était pas dans cette classe, mais il supposa qu'il pourrait les mettre au courant quand il reviendrait, juste avant de leur dire au revoir, et de les regarder partir tous les deux vers Le Terrier. Harry avait décidé de rester à Poudlard pendant ces vacances, ne voulant pas être témoin de l'intimité enviable des Weasley pour un autre début d'année.

Ce qui le ramena à la crise de famille qu'il était supposé avoir. Malfoy, Harry aurait préféré ne pas l'admettre, marquait un point. Il fallait avoir une famille pour avoir une crise de famille, et avec Sirius qui était parti, Harry n'avait plus que les Dursley.

Et ils n'étaient pas sa famille, pas plus que Draco Malfoy ne l'était.

Leurs affaires rangées, Harry et Malfoy sortirent après le Professeur Dumbledore, laissant la classe de Snape derrière eux.

* * *

Le chemin pour aller au bureau du Directeur fut presque silencieux, les pas étrangement sonores dans les couloirs vides dérangeaient Harry. Avec presque tous les élèves isolés dans leur classe, l'école était angoissante, même avec Malfoy qui profitait de chaque occasion pour le faire trébucher, ou pour marcher sur le talon de sa chaussure. 

Si c'était son idée de pénible vengeance contre Harry pour avoir envoyé son père à Azkaban, c'est qu'il était vraiment stupide. En réponse aux pitreries du blond, Harry ne faisait que rouler les yeux, et accélérait le pas pour égaler les enjambées—bien plus longues—du Professeur Dumbledore. Harry s'était rendu compte qu'ignorer Malfoy était plus efficace que de répondre, et certainement plus satisfaisant puisqu'il avait beaucoup moins de retenues et que Gryffondor perdait moins de points. Et ça semblait rendre Malfoy assez furieux pour cracher, ce qui était une grande source d'amusement pour Harry. Prétendre qu'il n'existait pas était devenu la seule réponse qu'Harry lui donnait.

Quand ils atteignirent la statue qui marquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, le Directeur souffla doucement, "Gnomes au poivre," assez fort pour qu'Harry puisse l'entendre, mais pas assez pour Malfoy. Harry se gonfla d'orgueil—prends toi ça, espèce de con. Tu n'auras jamais sa confiance—alors qu'il oubliait momentanément qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné au vieil homme sa responsabilité dans la mort de Sirius.

Il y eut un autre silence alors qu'ils gravissaient l'escalier mobile en spirale, un silence qui, si c'était possible, devint assourdissant quand Harry et Malfoy virent qui les attendait dans le bureau.

La personne les regarda, "Bonjour, Draco."

"Mère," répliqua Draco avec un air neutre forcé, mais il était évident qu'il était interloqué.

"Joyeux Noël, mon cher fils," dit Narcissa Malfoy. Avec un précis signe de tête, elle se tourna vers Harry. "M. Potter. Je suis ravie que nous ayons enfin l'opportunité d'être officiellement présentés l'un à l'autre. Je suis, bien évidemment, assez familière avec votre réputation."

"Bonjour," dit Harry d'un ton dédaigneux, puis il attaqua violemment Dumbledore au moment où les mots eurent franchis ses lèvres. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?" siffla-t-il. "Et qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec moi? Vous avez parlé d'une crise de famille—ils—" dit Harry comme si les Malfoy étaient quelque chose de sale dans lequel il avait marché "—ne sont pas de ma famille."

Avec un soupir, le Professeur Dumbledore se dirigea vers son bureau et s'asseya, paraissant fatigué et vieux. Un frisson de terreur parcourut la colonne vertébrale du Survivant; ça n'avait jamais été un bon présage quand Dumbledore prenait cette tête.

"Harry," commença-t-il d'un ton plaintif, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et joignant ses mains sous sa barbe d'un blanc neigeux, "Narcissa Malfoy est de ta famille. Pas par le sang," ajouta-t-il précipitament, "mais aux yeux de la loi. J'ai essayé d'empêcher ça depuis que ton parrain est mort—"

Harry bouillonna, la colère perçant sa confusion. Il refusait toujours de croire que Sirius était parti pour toujours; il ne le pouvait pas.

"—mais la loi donne raison à Mme Malfoy. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour retarder le procès, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Pourtant, aujourd'hui le temps manque. Sirius n'a pas laissé de testament, une grave erreur dont la responsabilité va autant à lui qu'à moi, et comme ont désiré tes parents, il était ton tuteur aux yeux du Ministère, responsable de ton bien-être. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun testament, toutes ses possessions—et dans le monde magique, ceci inclut toutes les gardes de mineurs—toutes ses possessions vont au plus proche parent trouvé conformément à la loi et qui en est digne. Ce qui nous ramène à Mme Malfoy."

"Mais... mais," bafouilla Harry, "c'est impossible. Je suis resté avec les Dursley toute ma vie! Sirius n'était pas mon tuteur! Il ne m'a même pas MIT LA-BAS!"

Dumbledore grimaça, alors que Narcissa semblait scandalisée par les cris du Gryffondor. Le Directeur passa ses doigts en-dessous de ses lunettes en demi-lune pour se frotter les yeux. "Oui, c'est parce que tu étais temporairement placé sous ma garde pendant que Sirius était à Azkaban. Je t'ai envoyé vivre avec ton oncle quand je croyais que Sirius était toujours dangereux, et j'ai demandé à être ton tuteur. Ta garde m'a été accordé, et tu es resté avec les Dursley."

Narcissa et Draco étaient restés exceptionnellement silencieux durant toute la tirade. Un regard noir vers les Malfoy lui révéla l'horreur sur le visage de Draco, et d'un autre coté, une sorte d'amusement snob écrit sur celui de Narcissa.

Comme si c'était une plaisanterie. Une plaisanterie sur lui. Harry serra ses poings, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée éclate brusquement dans sa tête.

"Tonks!" cria-t-il soudainement, provoquant un visible frisson à Narcissa. Tant mieux, pensa Harry méchamment. Ca t'apprendra, salope. "Sa mère," continua Harry tout excité. "Elle est la cousine de Sirius aussi! Il me l'a dit ... Tonks me l'a dit, aussi. Et elle est plus vieille... que... qu'elle." Il fixa hargneusement Narcissa, sa haine bien visible sur son visage. Cette garce avait tué Sirius; Kreattur était allé vers elle. Hors de question, elle n'était pas de sa famille.

"Nous avons déjà essayé, Harry," dit Dumbledore avec un soupir. "Mais quand Andromeda s'est marié à Ted Tonks, elle a renoncé au nom des Black. Officiellement, en prêtant serment sur son sang. Elle n'est pas davantage lié aux Black que moi, et par extension, sa fille ne l'est pas non plus."

L'amusement sur le visage de Narcissa augmenta alors que Harry sentait Malfoy devenir de plus en plus agité à coté de lui, agitation qui finalement glouglouta à la surface pour finir par exploser presque comme Harry venait de le faire. "Je ne veux pas de lui pour frère," cria Draco. "Je suis le seul héritier des Malfoy."

"Oh, Draco," souffla Narcissa, observant son fils avec indulgence, "bien-sûr que tu l'es. Harry ne sera pas ton frère. Nous sommes juste responsable de sa sécurité... et de son éducation... jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Je n'ai qu'un seul fils, et ça ne changera pas. Tout comme ton père, pas que je m'intéresse à ce genre de choses."

"Son père," interrompit Harry une fois de plus, avec une voix plus hystérique et désespérée de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait le sortir de cette situation. "C'est un criminel. Il est à Azkaban! Ils ne peuvent pas _en être digne_!"

Narcissa se leva à ce moment-là, lissant sa robe élégante et libre de faire des plis. "Je dois vous demander de ne pas parler de mon mari de cet façon. Il a été innocenté de tous ses agissements, et a récupéré son titre de Maître de maison. Par conséquent, il aura, puisqu'il est mon mari et le détenteur de toutes mes possessions—"

Et, bon dieu, n'était-ce pas un discours archaïque comme le reste de cette situation ridicule et insondable. Femme et enfants comme propriété. Harry... appartenant... à Lucius Malfoy comme s'il était une sorte d'animal de compagnie. Il allait vomir.

"—aussi la charge de cette garde. Et, Harry, M. Malfoy est plutôt intéressé par vous."

"Evidemment," cracha Harry, écoeuré. Il se détourna, et se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier, décidant de fuir avant que ça n'aille plus loin, mais un sort le frappa dans le dos, ralentissant ses pas, une soudaine fatigue l'écrasa. Il avait l'impression de revivre le cours de Snape—et, oh, comme il aurait aimé y être, ce qui était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru penser un jour. Inutilement, Harry secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de cette sensation, il avait l'impression d'avoir le crâne suspendu dans de l'air visqueux.

"Professeur Dumbledore, je suis venue chercher mon fils et ma charge et je pars maintenant."

"Harry," gronda Dumbledore, ignorant Narcissa, son ton avait une pointe de désespoir, "on trouvera quelque chose, je te le promets. S'il te plaît ... tiens bon. Tiens bon autant que tu le peux."

Harry réussit à sortir un espèce de gazouillement, en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Juste avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité, il entendit le Sepentard demander tout excité, "Père a été relâché? Il sera à la maison pour Noël?"

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent comme si chacune d'elle avait un minuscule poids en plomb attaché à elles.

"Ne sous-estime jamais l'influence de ton père, ni la capacité du Ministère à faire ce qui est... bien," Harry entendit vaguement la réponse de Narcissa. "Papa est à la maison."

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans son lit. 

Non, modifia-t-il une seconde après, il se réveilla dans un lit. Un lit à baldaquin, délibérément fait pour qu'il ressemble à son lit de la tour de Gryffondor—des rideaux rouges, de larges ceintures en or pour les tenir, et oh, de jolies petites couronnes de houx, n'était-ce pas joyeux? Sa tête était prise de vertiges, et il y avait ce violent martèlement, un th-thump-uh-thump-thump régulier dû à un afflux sanguin tout cela avec des tymbales d'accompagnement.

Néanmoins, cette somnolence n'était pas assez pour l'amener à penser que c'était son lit. Trop grand, d'un coté, trop silencieux de l'autre, sans les ronflement de Ron et de Neville, et l'habitude qu'avait Seamus de révéler ses conquêtes sexuelles en murmurant dans son sommeil. Il y avait aussi l'exposition du soleil qui était complètement fausse, filtrant d'une direction totalement différente. Pourtant, le plus grand élément révélateur, pensa Harry alors qu'il essayait de bouger pour empêcher sa cravate de l'étrangler, était le fait qu'il était attaché tout en étant étendu de tout son long dans le lit.

Ce n'était pas normal _du tout_.

Somme toute, il se sentait... d'accord, cette sensation dense à demi-consciente l'emportait sur l'écrasant mal de tête, et les vagues de nausée. L'obscurité dansait devant ses yeux alors qu'Harry commençait à laisser le sommeil—ou était-ce sa précédente inconscience? Et plus encore, est-ce que c'était vraiment important?—le rattraper une fois de plus.

"Il est trop tard pour un garçon de votre âge de traîner au lit," dit une voix profonde et égale, faisant sursauter Harry, et l'amenant à se redresser comme un « i », seulement pour qu'il se souvienne trop tard qu'il était attaché au lit. Harry entendit un ricanement amusé, non-hostile, et, avec difficulté, réussit à tourner la tête dans la direction de la voix. A cette distance, il ne put que distinguer un personnage flou et à forme humaine.

Oh.

Harry n'avait pas ses lunettes, apparemment. Harry n'avait pas ses lunettes, et il était attaché à un lit. Harry n'avait pas ses lunettes, et il était attaché à un lit avec aucun moyen d'avoir sa baguette alors qu'il luttait pour rester conscient.

Le coté sinistre de la situation commença finalement à tomber sur lui, amenant avec lui les morceaux d'une conversation qui s'était produite dans le bureau de Dumbledore... aujourd'hui? La veille? Harry n'était pas sûr.

"Où j'suis?" marmonna Harry en se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Si l'homme mystérieux voulait lui faire mal, il pourrait le faire facilement avec Harry qui était dans une telle situation de vulnérabilité.

"Harry, vous ne le savez pas?" demanda l'homme, feignant manifestement l'inquiétude, tout en étant assez négligent pour ne pas couvrir l'amusement évident qui était contenu dans son timbre de voix. La personne aux contours imprécis se leva, s'approchant rapidement du lit, et se pencha sur le corps d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne net. Le Survivant eut le souffle coupé quand il l'eut reconnu, et se tortilla désespérément, essayant de se débarrasser de ses liens. "Vous êtes dans votre chambre au Manoir Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy s'installa sur le bord du lit, le matelas descendit de quelques centimètres, forçant le corps d'Harry à rouler dans la direction du blond. La bile remonta dans sa gorge; il devait sortir d'ici... d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Lucius dit, "Pardonnez ses restrictions, mais votre réputation d'être imprévisible vous précède. Je ne pense pas que cela sera un problème qui durera. Je suis sûr que Narcissa vous a informé que, à partir de maintenant, je prendrais les décisions concernant votre éducation?" La voix Lucius était mielleuse, comme glacée. En réalité, la glace n'était vraiment pas un bon exemple parce qu'Harry ne put s'imaginer quelque chose concernant Lucius Malfoy qui pourrait fondre. Du marbre, peut-être. Ou de l'acier. "Je préfère une approche plus concrète des choses, et je préfère aussi que toutes les mains, ici, soient détachées. Bien que vous êtes assez... charmant comme ceci." Il tira assez faiblement sur le bout de la cravate d'Harry.

"Ne me touchez pas, sale pervers," cracha Harry, sentant son envie de se débattre revenir. La colère et l'adrénaline avaient débarrassé son esprit de tous les effets secondaires du sort. Sort... Harry se souvint celui que Narcissa lui avait envoyé dans le dos, il ne connaissait aucun sortilège qui pouvait infliger ce genre de chose à sa concentration, en particulier aucun qu'elle n'aurait osé envoyé devant Dumbledore. Il avait dû aussi être drogué.

Il était dans la merde.

"Surveillez votre attitude, M. Potter," dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, puis il continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu du tout. "Maintenant, je sais qu'il est plutôt tard pour vous inculquer les principes pour avoir un bon comportement, mais je suis responsable de vous, et—" A ce moment, Lucius eut un sourire, cruel, bizarre, brillant comme le reflet de la lumière sur la tranche d'un couteau. "—vous apprendrez."

Il était vraiment dans la merde.

Lucius se leva, lissant sa robe alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, et bon sang, est-ce que tous les Malfoy font ça? Serait-ce ce genre de chose qu'il attendait qu'Harry apprenne? Il s'arracherait très vite les yeux.

"Les elfes de maison vont bientôt arriver pour vous aider à manger votre petit-déjeuner, et pour votre toilette du matin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry," dit Lucius, sur l'embrasure de la porte, "Je reviendrai."

Il laissa la porte se fermer silencieusement derrière lui, et Harry laissa un minuscule soupir s'échapper de sa bouche, son corps perdant un tout petit peu de la tension qui le tenaillait; toutefois, à sa grande horreur, il réalisa qu'il tremblait horriblement. Harry observa son baldaquin, qui ne ressemblait plus au rouge de Gryffondor, mais à un rouge aussi sombre que le sang. Il tira sur ses liens encore une fois, les menottes en cuir creusant juste assez dans ses poignets pour être douloureux, mais elles ne s'assouplirent pas, pas même un petit peu.

Oh, il était _vraiment_ dans la merde.

* * *

Se faire laver par un elfe de maison avec une éponge alors qu'on est attaché à un lit alla directement sur la liste des Choses qu'Harry Ne Voulut Plus Jamais Avoir A Vivre, une liste qui semblait s'allonger chaque seconde. Apparemment, selon Fondi, Lucius avait demandé à ce qu'Harry "garde sa robe d'école parce que le Jeune Maître Harry Potter allait avoir une leçon aujourd'hui." 

Les mots de Lucius au sujet de préférer une approche plus concrète retentirent dans sa tête; il aurait vraiment voulu avoir une idée plus objective de ce à quoi il allait devoir faire face.

Il souleva un genou de manière protectrice, grimaçant lorsque la corde qui liait son pied au lit devint tendue. Tout compte fait, peut-être que non, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il y eut un coup sur la porte à ce moment-là. Harry espéra de tout son être que c'était Fondi, venue pour lui donner un autre bain, ou à défaut de ça, prête à lui offrir un autre repas au lit.

Ce ne fut pas elle.

"Et bien." Lucius ferma la porte, et le léger bruit sonna plus fort aux oreilles d'Harry que tous les autres claquements qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. "Vous êtes bien propre."

Harry ne répondit pas, observant l'intérieur du baldaquin avec un air renfrogné.

Lucius eut un « tch ». "Quand quelqu'un vous complimente, vous le remerciez."

Silence.

Lucius fut sur le lit en un éclair, se penchant sur Harry de telle manière que ça ne pouvait être interprété que comme une menace. "M. Potter, vous ferez ce que je vous dis, et si vous ne le faîtes pas, je vous punirais." Il tira sur le noeud de la cravate du jeune homme, l'étouffant. "Est-ce clair?"

Frénétiquement, Harry hocha la tête en haletant. Lucius libéra immédiatement son emprise, même si sa main resta sur le tissu en soie.

"Vous vous adresserez à moi avec un 'Monsieur'." Ses yeux gris étincelèrent. "Ce n'est pas une demande."

"Allez vous faire foutre," cracha Harry.

La prise sur sa cravate se resserra, le tirant lentement vers le haut cette fois; Harry ne put rien faire pour arrêter ça, ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

Lucius sourit. "Je comblerais vos demandes quand vous comblerez les miennes. Essayons encore une fois." Il laissa Harry retomber sur le lit.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et tira fortement sur les attaches, la colère et la peur jaillissant dans sa poitrine comme si elles étaient chauffées à blanc. Il ne voyait aucun moyen pour sortir de là... pas maintenant, du moins, peut-être jamais. L'appel de Dumbledore qu'il devait tenir bon vibra dans sa tête, et même si toute la confiance qu'il avait eu, une fois, pour cet homme avait dépérie et était morte il y a longtemps, c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

"Oui... monsieur," dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

"C'est un début." Puis, à la plus grand horreur d'Harry, Lucius s'asseya à califourchon sur ses hanches, se penchant si près que ses cheveux chatouillèrent les cotés du visage du jeune homme. "Maintenant, pour votre demande. Bien-sûr, puisque vous m'avez désobéi deux fois, sans mentionner le fait que c'est à cause de vous si je suis allé à Azkaban, je vais faire les choses comme je l'entends. Et, M. Potter... j'aime prendre mon temps."

Harry, effrayé, se tortilla pour essayer de sortir de cette situation, mais ça ne lui permit que d'amener ses hanches dans un alignement plus concret. Oh, ce n'était pas bon du tout. "Je n'ai rien demandé du—"

"Première leçon," dit Lucius dans un murmure menaçant. "Surveillez toujours vos paroles."

Lucius desserra la cravate d'Harry avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, se penchant pour sucer fortement le cou du jeune homme.

Oh non, non, non, NON. Ca n'était pas en train d'arriver. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Harry n'était pas enfermé dans le Manoir Malfoy, n'était pas en train d'avoir une sorte de... leçon très bizarre du père de Draco Malfoy, ce n'était pas de la faute de Sirius si ça arrivait d'abord, et une certaine partie de son anatomie n'était pas en train de se durcir parce qu'Harry aimait les filles, pas les hommes pervers et mariés dont leur femme était dans la maison en ce moment même. Il était toujours endormi; il devait l'être. C'était un espèce de rêve horrible et fiévreux, et il allait se réveiller dans la classe de Snape dans une minute.

En un éclair, la cravate fut étalée sur ses épaules, les boutons de sa chemise furent rapidement défaits un à un. Il haleta alors que des doigts frôlèrent la peau qui n'avait jamais été touché par personne; et ça, Lucius n'avait pas le droit, peu importe ce que le monde magique avait à dire à ce sujet.

Se réveiller. Dans une minute. Harry attendit, glacé par le choc.

Rien n'arrivait.

"Ne faîtes pas ça," protesta-t-il faiblement, n'ayant pas assez de force pour expulser Lucius.

L'homme eut un petit rire, le son vibrant contre la peau d'Harry. "Tu ne comprends pas, Harry." Son nom sonna obscène quand Lucius l'eut dit. Ca le rendait complètement malade. "Tu es à moi. Mon droit de faire ce que je crois être bien. Et ceci—" Il mordit derrière l'oreille d'Harry. "—est exactement ce que je crois être bien."

"Et Nar ... Mme Malfoy?" demanda Harry désespérément, luttant encore, seulement pour sentir quelque chose de chaud et de vibrant contre sa hanche. Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde. "Vous êtes marié!"

Un autre rire, celui-ci était encore plus bas et plus amusé que le dernier. "Pas que cela te concerne, mais nous avons mis au point les…liens. Elle est tout à fait consciente, et complètement d'accord avec tous les aspects de ta discipline. Ne t'inquiète pas; Narcissa a ses propres passe-temps. Le mariage n'a pas besoin d'être une chose noire et blanche."

Harry déglutit difficilement, clignant rapidement des paupières pour arrêter le picotement brûlant aux coins de ses yeux. "Je n'ai... Je n'aime pas... Je ne veux pas..."

"Mais tu voudras. Je peux te l'assurer." Lucius fit glisser ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, tirant brutalement un téton. Harry haleta.

"Un homme plus faible pourrait devenir ivre avec ce genre de bruits," dit Lucius, ronronnant presque.

Il mordit l'épaule d'Harry, puis lécha en créant un chemin sur sa poitrine pour aller harceler ce même téton avec sa bouche. Lucius suça, et mordit, et tira, et fit des choses qui ne pouvaient être décrites, obligeant Harry à haleter encore, et à crier, et à gémir. C'était insensé. Harry n'avait eu aucune idée de comment ses tétons étaient sensibles, ou sa peau, qui semblait brûler alors que Lucius léchait pour aller vers l'autre mamelon, donnant ce même traitement tendre et torturant. Harry sentait ce besoin qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant, son sexe tremblant et tressautant à chaque pulsion subite de son gland.

Lucius rit encore une fois, et Harry sut instantanément que ce son envahirait ses rêves comme Lucius avait envahi sa vie entière. "Je n'aurais jamais deviné que Celui-Qui-A-Survécu serait si... débauché."

Tremblant, Harry enfonça ses orteils dans le couvre-lit. "Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas juste tué?"

La main de Lucius alla sur sa ceinture à ce moment-là, et Harry lutta et essaya de se dégager. "Parce que je suis responsable de ton bien-être jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans, et je n'aurais plus jamais la chance d'apprécier tout ça. Il y a tant de chose que tu dois apprendre pourtant. De plus," dit l'homme, défaisant le bouton et la braguette, "Je crois que cet honneur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre."

"Allez vous faire foutre!" Harry se débattit, sachant que ça ne servait à rien, mais il s'en moquait. La main de l'homme fouilla dans son pantalon, enveloppant son sexe, faisant grogner Harry si fort que ça aurait pu être un cri. Est-ce que la différence importait vraiment alors qu'il était pris au piège, et qu'il se faisait caresser par Lucius Va Te Faire Malfoy, immonde bâtard, et oh mon Dieu, n'arrêtez pas de faire ça, mais non, ça ne faisait pas, ça ne pouvait pas, ça n'était pas si bon.

"Votre langage est déplorable, M. Potter. Cela ne durera pas."

_Malgré_ ce que ressentait Harry (si le gémissement d'accompagnement était sorte d'indication), Lucius s'arrêta brusquement, puis descendit du corps du jeune sorcier et l'étudia d'un air pensif.

"Tu es charmant comme cela." Lucius commença à défaire sa propre robe.

"Non..." Harry ferma les yeux fortement.

"Inacceptable, Harry. Regarde moi."

Sachant ce que le rejet amènerait, Harry se força à ré-ouvrir les yeux, observant alors que Lucius défaisait une rangée de petits boutons en quelques secondes, de gracieux doigts descendant sur son torse, exposant une étendue de peau pâle. La robe tomba en un haussement d'épaules, Lucius ne garda que son pantalon qui s'arrêtait au genou et qui était fait d'une... matière presque brillante qu'Harry ne put identifier.

Lucius était tellement plus grand qu'Harry, avec un large torse, une taille étroite et ce qu'il sembla être des cuisses musclées. Harry put aussi voir clairement le contour d'une érection piégée dans son pantalon, poussant Harry à vouloir faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'enfoncer directement dans le sol. N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi devait être mieux que ça.

Putain, il n'avait jamais rien fait avec personne avant. Harry voulait plus qu'un baiser humide, il voulait avoir la chance d'embrasser une fille pour de vrai, ou bon Dieu, toucher un sein, ou quelque chose qui ne voulait pas dire que le sexe allait aussi être ruiné pour lui, comme tout le reste.

Pas que sa réflexion ait fait flancher son érection. Il haïssait tellement son corps à ce moment-là. Il ne voulait pas ça, peu importe ce que son traître de sexe semblait penser. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, il ne voulait tellement pas que ça arrive.

"Harry—"

"Arrêtez de dire mon nom!" dit Harry avec force.

"Tu ne donnes pas d'ordres. J'allais libérer tes jambes, mais je suppose qu'une journée ou deux dans cette position t'apprendra quelques bonnes manières, finalement. Sais-tu qu'il y a des sorts qui peuvent prolonger l'excitation pendant des semaines?" Lucius attendit la réponse du jeune homme, ses yeux gris creusant dans son crâne.

Terrifié d'être excité douloureusement pendant des jours, Harry mordit ses lèvres et serra les dents encore une fois. "Désolé. Monsieur," ajouta-t-il, presque après coup. Désolé que vous soyez un tel connard.

Le visage de Lucius se détendit, mais ça ne le rendit pas moins imposant. Harry déglutit difficilement. "Bien mieux." Il toucha les deux menottes qui entouraient les chevilles du jeune sorcier, et elles disparurent immédiatement dans le néant. Au début, Harry pensa que c'était une bonne chose, jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne commence à faire descendre son pantalon et son caleçon, le laissant complètement exposé, sauf pour sa chemise ouverte et ses chaussettes blanches, ce qui était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pire que d'être complètement nu. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'était définitivement vrai.

Puis, pour ce qu'il sembla être une éternité, Lucius observa Harry, semblant savourer l'opportunité d'absorber chaque centimètre carré de sa peau exposée. C'était... malsain. Obscène. Et incroyablement excitant, réalisa Harry, consterné, alors que son sexe tremblait et tressautait, une goutte de pré-sperme perlant sur le gland.

Lucius sourit, et lécha ses lèvres.

"M. Potter," dit-il, ronronnant définitivement cette fois, pourtant Harry remarqua qu'il était redevenu M. Potter, "vous semblez en assez bonne condition pour être dévoré."

Puis, défiant tout logique, Lucius Malfoy—Mangemort, ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, père de la plus grande nuisance scolaire d'Harry, et le bras droit de Voldemort—pencha sa tête et aspira le sexe d'Harry Potter dans sa bouche.

"Oh, putain," haleta Harry, regrettant instantanément les mots qui s'étaient échappés.

Ce n'était pas bon, il n'avait pas à trouver ça bon, toute cette chaleur et cette humidité entourant son sexe brûlant. Il ne voulait pas que Lucius maintienne cette dure succion, ne voulait pas que cette langue traîne le long de la veine qui battait là, ou qu'elle tournoie autour du gland. Il ne voulait pas que ses hanches s'arquent dans la bouche de l'homme, ne voulait pas voir son érection disparaître entre ces lèvres pâles qui rougissaient et se gonflaient à chaque va-et-vient, ne voulait pas que les mains de Lucius viennent maintenir ses hanches en place, ne voulait pas que Lucius relâche son sexe avec un léger bruit, et qu'il aspire ses testicules dans sa bouche, une par une.

Harry ne voulait pas gémir, ou geindre, ou sentit des larmes humides s'amonceler aux coins de ses yeux. Ne voulait pas aimer. Ne voulait pas se haïr pour tant aimer.

Harry savait qu'il se mentait. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quelles pensées étaient fausses.

Lucius s'éloigna bien trop tôt, allongeant son corps beaucoup plus grand sur celui d'Harry, l'enfonçant dans le matelas. "Encore plus débauché que je ne croyais."

Il captura les lèvres du jeune sorcier avant qu'Harry n'ait pu avoir la présence d'esprit de l'arrêter, poussant brutalement sa langue entre ses lèvres, explorant d'une telle manière qu'il laissa la bouche du brun complètement violée, si c'était possible. Cette langue parcourut toute sa bouche, cette langue caressante contre la sienne, lécha son palais, ses dents, et tira sur sa lèvre supérieure pendant si longtemps qu'Harry crut qu'elle avait sûrement été blessée.

Et, tout au long, Harry gémit, et geignit, et arqua ses hanches, essayant d'obtenir plus de contact sur son sexe douloureux.

Lucius relâcha finalement sa bouche, et le jeune sorcier ne gémit pas alors qu'il essayait de retrouver ses lèvres. "Je dois dire que," dit l'homme, en souriant cruellement et en s'appuyant sur ses hanches, "Cela a été plus agréable que je ne l'aurais cru."

"Salaud," cracha Harry.

"On se calme, M. Potter. Je peux toujours rattacher vos jambes."

Harry ne répondit pas.

"C'est ce que je pensais." Lucius commença à défaire les attaches sur la taille de son pantalon démodé, laissant le vêtement glisser le long de ses cuisses, le bruissement du tissu frôlant les poils clairs sur ses jambes.

Faisant finalement face à la réalité de l'érection de Lucius si près, si exposée, Harry écarquilla les yeux—d'un manière comique, même s'il n'avait trouvé aucun humour dans la situation— et il gémit, même si ce n'était pas à cause de l'excitation.

De la terreur, alors.

D'accord, de la terreur _et_ de l'excitation.

Il avait seize ans, bon Dieu! Le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire écoeurait Harry une fois de plus.

Lucius s'étala sur le corps du jeune sorcier, tirant sur la corde liant ses poignets aux colonnes du baldaquin, donnant magiquement plus de mou aux liens. L'homme amena son corps plus près de celui d'Harry, l'embrassant aussi profondément qu'il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Ces baisers faisaient peut-être plus de mal à Harry que tout le reste combiné.

Oh. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Sans qu'Harry ne l'ait remarqué, Lucius avait glissé une de ses mains entre leur corps, agrippant son sexe humide et glissant, et le serrant fermement—presque douloureusement—contre sa propre peau vibrante. Les mains manifestement expertes le caressaient, et le ramenait dans cet état transpirant et haletant. Son dos s'arc-bouta alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la main de l'homme, la pression d'un autre sexe gonflé contre le sien était tout simplement trop pour son corps, trop d'information à analyser.

Considérant qu'Harry était toujours coincé dans la réponse de son traître de corps à la bouche et aux mains de Lucius, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant.

"Harry," murmura Lucius d'une manière séduisante contre ses lèvres, "Je hâte de te faire craquer." il fit glisser son pouce sur le gland du jeune homme, forçant un gargouillement qui démontrait tout son besoin, à passer les lèvres, et il augmenta son rythme sur leurs sexes réunis.

Désespéré, Harry essaya de garder le contrôle sur son corps, et regarda Lucius, ne croyant toujours pas que toute cette horrible situation était vraie. Les yeux gris étaient assombris par le désir, les lèvres de Lucius étaient légèrement rouges et gonflées après les baisers, mais à par ça, il aurait pu être en train de lire la Gazette, ou discuter de la météo, alors qu'Harry tremblait, et haletait, et geignait, et se tortillait, et pouvait sentir ses testicules se rapprocher de son corps.

"Je n'p-peux pas!" cria Harry. "Si..."

"Tu ne jouiras pas tant que je ne t'en aurais pas donné la permission."

Harry cria, se sentant comme un ballon dégonflé, alors que le rythme de l'homme ralentissait soudainement, ralentissait à un rythme exaspérant, si lent qu'il avait envie de mourir, mais il voulait toujours se libérer, voulait tellement jouir, si horriblement. "S'il vous plaît," supplia-t-il.

"S'il vous plaît quoi?" Le sourire de Lucius était de retour, semblant encore plus méchant et suffisant que ceux qu'il avait eu auparavant. La prise se resserra, et Lucius laissa sortir un profond gémissement. "Tu veux supplier ma permission? Fait le, Harry. Supplie-moi, et je pourrais peut-être te l'accorder."

"Putain. Uhm, s'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît, monsieur," gémit-il, les larmes s'échappant du coin de ses yeux. "Je veux—jouir. Permettez-moi, monsieur."

Puis, Lucius fit quelque chose de complètement imprévu. Il entraîna Harry avec lui alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le coté et agrippa la base du sexe du jeune homme, tirant le prépuce sur le gland avec son autre main, puis pompa furieusement sur la base du sexe d'Harry, frottant ensemble leurs deux glands complètement exposés. Les gémissements d'Harry devinrent presque bestiaux, son sexe obtenant presque trop de plaisir.

"Viens, Harry. Maintenant."

Harry cria encore, se déversant dans la main de Lucius, tirant si fort sur ses liens que, s'ils n'avaient pas été magiques, il se serait libéré. Il jouit fortement, de brûlants jets contre le gland de l'homme, sur des doigts élégants, sur deux sexes, et putain, c'était trop, trop et trop.

Oh merde.

La froide réalité le balaya, repoussant instantanément la brume post-orgasmique. Lucius Malfoy venait juste de l'amener à l'orgasme dont il avait besoin et contre lequel il n'avait rien pu faire, et Harry ne l'avait pas voulu, n'avait jamais rêvé que ça arrive, ne voulait pas que ça recommence, ne voulait pas être là, avait besoin de s'échapper, mais ça ne se passa pas comme cela.

Comme avait-il laissé ça arriver?

Des doigts furent insérés brutalement dans sa bouche, il s'étouffa et bafouilla sous le goût salé et amer de son propre sperme contre sa langue. Il frissonna en se demandant ce que Lucius voulait qu'il fasse.

"Harry," dit Lucius encore une fois, la plus légère des menaces dans sa voix. "Suce."

Faisant la grimace, Harry lécha et suça ces doigts, les nettoyant parfaitement, lâchant un soupir quand ils ressortirent de sa bouche. Au moins, l'épreuve était finie.

Lucius sembla pensif. Harry ne fut pas heureux du tout de _cette_ expression; il se souvint soudainement que Lucius n'avait pas encore joui.

"Maintenant, je pense que nous sommes prêts pour commencer ta deuxième leçon..."

Harry eut un gémissement plaintif.

* * *

Il comptait les jours. Il comptait les jours, et il comptait les leçons. 

C'était devenu plus facile, supposait-il. Plus facile, et plus compliqué.

Après deux jours, on lui enleva ses liens, et fut autorisé à prendre un bain qui n'incluait pas d'elfe joyeux armé d'une éponge.

Après quatre jours, Lucius lui amena des livres.

Après cinq jours, ses lunettes réapparurent sur sa table de chevet, ce qui rendait les livres bien plus utiles.

Après une semaine, on lui permit d'explorer son aile de Manoir, supervisé par Fondi.

Deux jours après ça, sans surveillance.

Après deux semaines, on lui permit de recevoir un hibou (la lettre étant déjà ouverte) de Dumbledore, exposant brièvement les étapes qu'ils entreprenaient pour le libérer pour toujours, suivi par les hiboux de ses amis, et Lupin, et Tonks, et d'autres membres de l'Ordre, tous l'incitant à ne pas perdre espoir.

Harry trouvait ça très difficile, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cet espoir mourir. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir le coup était la conviction—quelque fois vacillante—que Dumbledore allait trouver quelque chose, et Harry retournerait dans la Tour de Gryffondor, ramènerait Sirius à la vie, vaincrait Voldemort, et aurait une vie normale. Il avait échappé à tant d'horribles situations avant; ça n'était pas différent. Ca ne pouvait pas l'être.

Ses libertés venaient avec des compromis, bien-sûr—des sacrifices qu'il devait faire afin de les gagner. D'une part, il fut enfermé dans la maison avec aucun moyen évident de fuir, ses illusions d'autonomie devaient se contenter de ça. Harry ne pouvait pas transplaner, chaque poudre de cheminette était ensorcelée pour qu'à chaque fois, il revienne dans la même cheminée (c'était, apparemment, un sort très courant utilisé pour éviter que les petits enfants ne s'échappent par le réseau de cheminée, sans aucune surveillance), et ouvrir simplement la porte et sortir d'un pas désinvolte dehors était absolument hors de question. Il y avait tellement de charmes, et de sortilèges partout qu'il serait chanceux s'il touchait la porte sans recevoir une grande douleur physique; laissons tomber l'évasion tout compte fait. Et c'était en supposant qu'il trouve la porte, en premier lieu. Le Manoir Malfoy ressemblait encore plus à un labyrinthe que Poudlard, et bien plus hostile. Harry comprenait cela, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à comprendre.

D'autre part, c'était là où les complications faisaient leurs apparitions.

Chaque bonne chose qu'Harry obtenait était une récompense pour une leçon. Et Lucius était, comme promis, un professeur très minutieux. Peu importe ce qui arrivait entre eux, Harry commençait toujours par protester—avec véhémence. Le problème était que, Lucius semblait prendre du plaisir à ça. Plus de 'non' qui tombaient de ses lèvres, plus insistant et exigeant Lucius était, et il n'hésitait pas à chauffer Harry impitoyablement, l'amenant au bord de l'orgasme puis s'arrêtant tant de fois que chaque frôlement de doigts sur sa peau le faisait gémir et s'arquer et crier et implorer la libération.

La première fois que Lucius l'avait prit, s'enfonçant profondément en lui alors qu'il était allongé sur le ventre sur le lit, Harry lui avait hurlé de le faire. Ca n'avait pas été son idée du tout, et il ne l'avait pas voulu, n'avait pas voulu que le sexe soit ça, avait voulu et s'était attendu à tellement plus, mais Lucius lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas jouir tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu son autorisation. L'homme était arrivé juste après le petit-déjeuner, et il ne s'était pas retiré avant le coucher de soleil. Il n'avait pas menti; Lucius Malfoy était un homme très patient.

Ce fut comme ça qu'Harry récupéra ses lunettes.

Heureusement Draco n'était nulle part en vue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir dans cette partie du Manoir, ou peut-être qu'il ne savait vraiment pas où son père cachait Harry. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne serait pas capable de supporter les remarques sournoises qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber des lèvres de Malfoy s'il savait qu'Harry couchait—se faisait violer— par son père tous les jours.

Les vacances de Noël se termineraient bientôt, et Draco retournerait à Poudlard, et il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de cet inconvénient mineur.

Faire face aux majeurs était assez— à savoir, la haine absolu qu'il avait pour Lucius Malfoy, combiné à beaucoup de désir contre lequel il ne pouvait rien faire et qu'il n'avait jamais pensé comprendre un jour. C'était horrible; il était terrifié que la porte ne s'ouvre, terrifié de trouver Lucius de l'autre coté, mais il jouissait toujours à chaque petite fois que Lucius le demandait, habituellement plusieurs fois à la suite.

C'était horrible, et c'était étrange, mais au moins Harry était laissé seul la plupart du temps.

Alors, quand on lui demanda de venir pour le petit-déjeuner, Harry n'avait pas été du tout à l'aise quand son coeur s'était coincé tout seul dans sa gorge, ou quand son estomac avait sombré dans ses genoux. Fondi le tira hors du lit, lui donna une robe qui était neuve, trop courte, et rêche, et n'écouta pas quand Harry lui dit qu'il n'avait pas de caleçon, le poussa seulement hors de la chambre, et descendit trois volées de marches, pour arriver dans un autre hall, en murmurant, "Maître Lucius veut avoir le Jeune Maître Harry pour le petit-déjeuner! Fondi va l'amener au Maître Lucius maintenant, ou Fondi devra se repasser ses mains."

Harry l'avait suivi essentiellement sans plainte; il détestait se faire punir par Lucius, mais il pouvait le supporter. Quand Fondi était puni à cause de lui, il détestait ça encore plus.

Quand Harry arriva finalement dans la salle à manger, il fut surpris. Il s'attendait à une salle gigantesque et sans fenêtre avec une table qui s'étirait d'un bout à l'autre, avec Lucius, seul, qui l'attendait.

A la place, la pièce était exposée au soleil et presque douillette, et la table n'était pas petite, mais d'une taille raisonnable, et carrée. Lucius était là, bien-sûr, mais son estomac tomba bien plus bas quand il vit Narcissa, et Draco chacun assit à un coté de la table, aussi.

Merde. Lucius s'attendait à ce qu'il joue son rôle dans la scène de famille? Super, c'est simplement parfait—le maître de maison, la magnifique femme-trophée, le clone de ses parents, et Celui-qui- se-fait-enculer-tous-les-soirs. Que c'est merveilleux.

Lucius, les lèvres pincées fermement, pointa la chaise libre à coté de lui, s'attendant évidemment à ce qu'Harry les rejoigne. A contrecoeur, il traîna les pieds en entrant dans la pièce, s'asseyant à table avec ses deux mains jointes sur ses genoux. L'instant d'après, trois elfes de maison lui amenèrent du thé, des oeufs, du bacon et des toasts, mais Harry ne pouvait même pas penser à manger maintenant. Quand il sentit les yeux de Lucius sur lui, il prit un bout de pain grillé avec réticence.

Personne ne parlait. Lucius semblait ... content, en fait, ce qui était une expression tout aussi effrayante que toutes celles qu'Harry avait pu voir sur son visage. Peut-être encore plus. Narcissa, bizarrement, semblait un peu ennuyée. Elle avait hoché la tête quand Harry s'était assis, et l'avait salué avec un sec "Bonjour," puis était retourné à sa Gazette du Sorcier comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

Harry se dit que Lucius n'avait pas menti quand il avait parlé de leur arrangement.

Draco, au contraire, lui envoyait des regards noirs ouvertement, son visage pale se teintant en rose. Il ne semblait pas plus intéressé par le petit-déjeuner qu'Harry, et il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards glacials de Lucius à lui, et inversement. Harry refusa de baisser les yeux, ne voulant ni donner à cet abruti cette satisfaction, ni donner à Lucius l'idée qu'il avait été battu par les "leçons".

A son plus grand soulagement, le courrier arriva à ce moment-là, des hiboux à l'air majestueux déposant des lettres devant Lucius, Narcissa, et bizarrement, une pour Harry, aussi. Il remarqua que Lucius et Narcissa avait chacun reçu une enveloppe identique à la sienne.

Elle venait du Ministère. Avidement, Harry la déchira, son coeur bondissant alors qu'il lisait les mots:

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Un appel concernant votre tutelle a été fait à votre sujet, demandant à ce qu'un transfert de votre garde de M. et Mme. Lucius Malfoy soit fait en faveur d'Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie, et de Mme. Andromeda Tonks née Black. Le Magenmagot a prévu une audience pour cet appel à 9h, le huit janvier. Votre présence est demandée._

_Pour les besoins de cette audience, le Professeur Dumbledore ne dirigera pas les procédures comme Sorcier en chef puisqu'il est directement concerné. Un Sorcier en chef sera nommé par le Ministère à sa place._

_Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments les meilleurs,_

_Adrian Gudgeon  
__Département des conflits de biens magiques et du bien-être infantile  
__Ministère de la Magie_

"Le huit," laissa échapper Harry, un fois que ses yeux se furent arrêtés de scanner frénétiquement le parchemin. "C'est quand? Demain? Quand est-ce que nous partons?" Son cou craqua alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Lucius, désirant avoir une réponse.

"M. Potter, ce genre d'éclat n'est pas permis au petit-déjeuner." Au petit-déjeuner, il n'était pas 'Harry'. Ca ne lui manquait pas.

"Je voulais juste savoir—"

"Et," continua Lucius, la voix froide et meurtrière, "on n'interrompt pas ses aînés quand ils parlent. Venez ici."

Harry se figea sur son siège. Ca voulait dire que Lucius allait défier le Ministère? Allait le garder ici pas seulement contre sa volonté, mais aussi contre la loi du monde magique? Harry le fixa avec incrédulité.

"M. Potter!" dit Lucius, son ton montant. "Venez. Ici."

Déglutissant difficilement, Harry repoussa sa chaise, et se leva, traînant les pieds vers le siège de l'homme. Il pouvait sentir les yeux du fils sur lui tout du long.

"Soulevez votre robe. Sur mes genoux."

"NON!"

Le couteau de Draco tomba sur la table. Narcissa souleva sa tasse de thé, et prit une longue gorgée, puis la replaça, et lut son courrier.

Une main s'envola, et Lucius attrapa le col de la robe d'Harry, et le tira sur lui, une main sur le haut de son dos, le maintenant en place. Son autre main poussa le tissu rêche sur la taille du jeune sorcier, le laissant avec les fesses à l'air, son sexesouplecoincé entre les cuisses de Lucius. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Fondi ne lui avait pas donné de sous-vêtement; Lucius s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse une légère infraction.

Merde.

"Faîtes pas ça!" cria Harry, se débattant pour s'échapper, ou pour tomber des genoux de l'homme, mais la main le maintenait fermement, et il était coincé par la table de l'autre coté. L'autre main de Lucius frappa ses fesses, fort, l'obligeant à avoir le souffle coupé.

"Arrêtez!"

Crack.

La main de l'homme tomba encore, plus fort cette fois, donnant un coup à la partie basse de ses fesses.

"P-Putain!" Harry mordit sa lèvre. Ca faisait mal. Du métal cinglait sa peau, et avec dégoût, il reconnut l'alliance. Lucius ne portait jamais d'alliance dans la chambre, mais bien-sûr quand Narcissa était là, il le faisait.

Merde, merde, merde.

Harry essaya de se tortiller, mais il se rendit compte que ça ne l'aidait qu'à frotter son sexe contre de tissu de laine de la robe de Lucius. A chaque coup sur ses fesses, son visage rougissait alors qu'un léger éclat de sueur apparaissait sur sa peau, et son postérieur brûlait.

Lucius se déplaça alors, faisant haleter Harry. Le mouvement força ses cuisses à s'écarter, et laissa Harry sentir l'érection de l'homme appuyer contre sa hanche. Son propre sexe trembla quand il l'eut reconnu. Et merde, il était aussi pervers que Lucius.

L'homme frappait sans rime ni raison, utilisant un rythme irrégulier, et ses coups tombaient partout sur ses fesses du bas du dos aux débuts des cuisses, s'approchant près des ses testicules trop de fois pour être confortable. La respiration d'Harry était tout autant erratique alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper, mordant ses lèvres pour empêcher tout gémissement de s'enfuir de sa bouche alors qu'il fixait une pièce du sol en bois.

Il y eut un froissement de papier. Lucius s'arrêta un moment, ses deux mains maintenant Harry en place.

Narcissa se leva, à ce moment-là, ce qu'Harry sur par le raclement du bois sur le sol. "C'était un petit-déjeuner délicieux," dit-elle dans un ton ennuyé. Bordel, est-ce qu'elle avait bu? "Je vous verrai tous au dîner."

On s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne au dîner, après ça?

Ses talons claquèrent sur le parquet, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse plus les entendre. Draco n'avait pas bougé, et Harry pouvait également entendre sa respiration, aussi irrégulière que la sienne. Putain, toute la famille avait complètement perdu les pédales, Harry ne pouvait même pas traiter avec ça.

Une fois que Narcissa fut parti, Lucius commença à parler une fois de plus. "Vous—" Crack. "—apprendrez—" Smack. "—l'étiquette nécessaire. Pensez-vous que j'apprécie de faire ça?"

Oui! pensa-t-il fortement. Mais Harry garda judicieusement la bouche fermée, choisissant de geindre à la place.

"Je ne vais pas vous infliger de dommages permanents, mais je ferai rentrer mes leçons, peu importe le moyen que je devrai utiliser. Comprenez-vous cela, Harry?"

"Ou-oui!" cria-t-il, se cambrant désespérément sur les cuisses de Lucius alors que la main tombait encore et encore, rendant ses fesses brûlantes et piquantes, et une longue et faible plainte fut émit par son arrière-gorge.

"Bien. Draco, va-t'en." La main de l'homme s'arrêta soudainement une fois de plus.

"Mais...!" C'était le premier mot que Draco prononçait depuis qu'Harry s'était assis. Il osa relever sa tête, pour voir Draco aussi rouge, et transpirant qu'il avait pensé qu'il était. Pervers!

"Ce n'est pas ta leçon, Draco."

Rapidement, Harry laissa retomber sa tête, sentant son cerveau se fermer alors qu'il envisageait les possibles implications. Cette famille était vraiment malsaine.

Lucius parla encore. "Pars."

Une pause. Puis, un soupir vexé, et le même raclement de chaise contre le sol, suivi par des pas lourds qui sortirent de la pièce.

Une fois que Draco fut parti, Lucius laissa finalement Harry se relever, seulement pour ouvrir sa robe et pour exposer son sexe gorgé de sang, complètement dur. "A genoux."

Harry sentit son visage se décomposer, mais il serra la mâchoire et s'agenouilla, sachant que les protestations ne le mèneraient nulle part, peu importe combien il voulait en faire. Demain, demain, il penserait à demain. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, et rampa entre les cuisses de l'homme, étirant ses lèvres autour de l'érection, prenant à peine en bouche la moitié avant de ne plus pouvoir.

Il essaya d'enrouler sa main autour de la base, mais Lucius la chassa d'une claque. "Juste ta bouche, Harry." Il s'enfonça soudainement, forçant son sexe dans la gorge du jeune sorcier.

Lucius ne le faisait pas vraiment sucer son érection, il baisait sa bouche. Harry s'étouffait, et crachotait, essayant d'utiliser sa langue pour repousser la peau chauffée, tentant de détendre les muscles de sa gorge, pour pouvoir avaler, mais il paniquait, en sentant des larmes pointer aux coins de ses yeux, malgré ses furieuses tentatives de les arrêter.

Il ne pleurerait pas, il ne pleurerait pas, il ne le ferait pas. Harry cligna, et cligna des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien encore une fois. Demain. C'était son audience. Il devait juste penser à ça.

La main de Lucius s'agrippa à sa nuque alors qu'il glissait entre les lèvres d'Harry encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne relève son regard, ses yeux cernés de rouge, terrifiés et grands ouverts, rencontrant ceux de Lucius. L'homme lança sa tête en arrière à ce moment-là, un rideau de cheveux blonds volant, et laissa sortir un profond gémissement, descendant dans la gorge du jeune sorcier. Sans aucun autre choix, Harry avala le tout, la pulsation apparemment interminable d'un liquide brûlant remplissant sa bouche, amer contre sa langue.

Après un moment, Lucius se retira, regardant Harry, un sourire étirant les coins de sa bouche. Harry haïssait cette expression.

"Nous partirons à huit heures précises. Fondi te préparera une robe, je m'attends à ce que tu sois présentable. De plus, tu ne seras pas autorisé à jouir aujourd'hui, et ne t'avise pas de te toucher. Je le saurais."

Harry n'en avait aucun doute.

Mais demain. Il devrait aller à son audience. Malgré son sexe qui frottait horriblement contre l'intérieur de sa robe, Harry se soucia à peine de ne pas avoir le droit de se soulager. Au contraire, au moins ça voulait dire que Lucius ne se glisserait pas dans sa chambre plus tard.

Fondi réapparut pour escorter Harry dans son aile. C'était un peu bizarre quand des elfes de maison se manifestait tout simplement comme ça.

"Tu peux t'en aller, Harry," dit Lucius d'un ton dédaigneux. Il hocha la tête, se leva, et s'avança vers la porte, mais Lucius ne fit que le fixer, et Fondi ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir.

Harry s'empêcha à grandes peines de soupirer d'exaspération. "Merci... monsieur."

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les préparations se déroulèrent comme prévues, et les trois Malfoy accompagnèrent Harry au Ministère, Draco faisant la tête tout du long, lançant encore une fois des regards de son rival à son père. Harry roula des yeux, ne voulant pas laisser un morveux pourri gâté ruiner son humeur. 

Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry voulut courir vers Dumbledore, ou vers Mme. Weasley et Ron, qui étaient là, semblant tous pâles avec des traits tirés, mais Lucius le tint par le col, le forçant à s'asseoir devant avec les Malfoy. Maussade, Harry obéit. Ca ne serait que pour une heure environ, et après il serait libre.

La pièce où ils étaient, était complètement différente de l'autre salle où il avait été presque renvoyé de Poudlard; elle ressemblait plus à une salle d'audience habituelle qu'à quelque chose qui ressemblait aussi à une chambre de torture. Harry décida de prendre ça comme un bon signe.

Le Magenmagot arriva alors, et Harry était si occupé à essayer de voir une tête qui lui était familière qu'il manqua presque l'annonce que le greffier fit.

"... à la place d'Albus Dumbledore, le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, dirigera le déroulement de cette audience..."

Non.

Harry entendit une clameur dans ses oreilles, et tout ce qu'il put voir fut Lucius, qui l'observait du coin de ses yeux froids et gris. Le sale connard souriait.

Après, l'audience continua avec une effroyable prévisibilité. Oui, les Malfoy voulaient conserver sa garde, non, ils ne pensaient pas qu'Andromeda Tonks ou Albus Dumbledore étaient des tuteurs qualifiés. Des témoins parlèrent du traitement des Dursley sur Harry, de la Pierre Philosophale, du Basilique, du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et ainsi pendant des heures, chaque cas rendant l'affaire plus sinistre. L'affirmation qu'Andromeda était autant une Black que Narcissa fut éliminé par la preuve qu'elle avait coupé tout lien avec sa famille par un serment sorcier officiel.

Harry tremblait tellement, il voulait se lever et partir en courant, mais il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, et encore pire, quand Harry essaya de protester, essaya de leur dire exactement ce que lui faisait Lucius, il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il continua d'essayer de parler, mais aucun mot ne s'échappait de sa bouche. Le petit sourire de Lucius s'agrandit alors qu'Harry commençait à paniquer.

Sale connard!

Fudge se leva, et inclina son chapeau melon vers Lucius. Ce-dernier hocha la tête en retour. "C'est, par ce vote, l'opinion de la cour: il est dans les meilleurs intérêts d'Harry Potter de rester avec Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy jusqu'à son dix-huitième anniversaire, suivant les détails qui ont déjà été fixés par l'audience précédente concernant le différend de la propriété de Black. Cette cour est parvenue à la même décision. La demande est rejetée."

"NON!" cria soudainement Harry, en retrouvant sa voix, mais son cri fut perdu dans les raclements de chaises et la foule se dispersa.

Avec un dernier regard désespéré aux Weasley, et à Dumbledore, il fut sorti en vitesse de la salle d'audience, et revint au Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, il étudia le baldaquin qu'il avait déjà fixé pendant seize jours. Seize jours de fait; il lui en restait cinq cent soixante-neuf. 

Non. Harry refusait d'abandonner, refusait de donner cette satisfaction à Lucius. Il trouverait un moyen.

Il le devait.

La porte s'ouvrit, et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, c'était Lucius. Harry le fixa d'un air renfrogné, un haine absolue et évidente sur son visage. Il n'avait qu'une question: "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je le pouvais." Dans l'obscurité, les dents de l'homme brillèrent, poussant Harry à frissonner, surtout qu'il savait que Lucius disait la vérité. "Tu m'as mis en prison, n'est-ce pas simplement juste que j'ai aussi cette opportunité? Tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard."

Harry l'avait déjà deviné.

"Non," continua Lucius de façon menaçante, "Ils avaient une terrible influence sur toi — les amoureux des Moldus et les Sang-de-bourbes, défiant tes supérieurs de fuir, et performant des actes d'une incroyable stupidité—ou de bravoure, comme tu l'appelles. C'est beaucoup mieux que tu continues tes leçons avec moi."

"Je vous hais."

"Ca ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement." D'autres vérités. "Maintenant, j'ai prévu une leçon spéciale pour ce soir. Une ... combinaison des choses que tu as appris, si tu veux." Lucius jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte. "Draco?"

Harry s'asseya sur le lit. "Non."

"Fils, tu es allé si loin ces dernières années," dit Lucius, ignorant complètement Harry. "Je vais t'accorder ton souhait de... m'assister dans les progrès d'Harry. L'initiative était bonne, mais voyons si tu as vraiment appris ce que c'est d'être un Malfoy."

Harry se leva alors, essayant de fuir. Il se fichait des sorts qui étaient en place, il sortirait, même sans sa baguette. Lucius l'arrêta—même pas avec un sort, il le fit simplement trébucher, envoyant Harry s'affaler devant les pieds de Draco. Tout en grognant, il releva la tête, seulement pour trouver Draco qui baissait les yeux pour le regarder allongé à terre avec un petit sourire tordu, assorti à l'expression de son père.

"C'est un bon début, Potter. Commence par les bottes."

Lucius eut un court rire enroué qui rendit Harry encore plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Je vois que les dirigeants sont présents dans la famille. Ca, c'est bien mon fils."

Merde.

* * *

Fini! Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Je suis ouverte à tous vos commentaires ! 

Merci d'avoir lu!  
Merci à **Origine** (pour le résumé et pour quelques petites indications!) et à **Streuffeu **(pour être, tout simplement).  
Merci à **Marks**.  
Merci à vous, **lectrices** (-eurs).  
Merci aussi à tous les **revieweuses** (-eurs) de Just add water ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir !  
Je vous aime!

A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
